Marty Lovett
Name: Martin Jameson Lovett Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Studying, Playing World of Warcraft, Cooking, Graphic Novels Appearance: Marty stands at about 5'4, and weighs approximately 149 pounds. His caucasian skin is noticeably paler then most people's, although not enough to grab anyone's attention for very long. If anything, Marty looks like the kind of person you'd only ever remember when you're in the same vicinity as him. His brownish-blonde hair is cut very short; short enough that you could mistake him for being bald should you observe him from a distance. He's not exactly attractive, although he's not exactly ugly either. His facial features are mostly small (Small brown eyes, small nose, thin lips ect...) with the exception of his ears, which whilst not abnormal certainly stand out compared to the rest of his face. He rarely has to shave but always makes sure to keep his face nice and clean shaven. Whilst his head has a generally roundish shape, his face is mildly gaunt. Due to his lack of exercise, he's very unfit for his age, not to mention somewhat skinny. He also happens to be left handed, although this has rarely caused him any problems in the past. As for his clothing, he's most often seen wearing a short-sleeved black and white checkered shirt and khaki pants. Most people don't tend to notice, but he also happens to wear contact lenses as opposed to wearing glasses. He mainly does this in order to avoid negative preconceptions of people who wear glasses, although it doesn't help much. He rarely wears trainers, much preferring his dull yet practical black shoes instead. He often wears his shirt untucked, unless he's somewhere important such as a party. Biography: Marty was born to Andrea Lovett (An American teacher from Wisconsin) and Neil Lovett (A British sociologist from London) in London, England. He spent the first five years of his life there until his family moved to Wisconsin, America for work related reasons, and later, when he was fifteen they moved again to California where he attended Colehurst Secondary School. He doesn't remember much about Britain other then it tended to rain a lot, and you'd only guess from his accent he was partially British from the way he pronounced certain words or spelt them differently (He still continues to spell 'color' as 'colour' to name one example). His life in Wisconsin was normal, or at least it was for the first couple or so years until his first year at Fifth Grade, where a certain moment changed his perspective towards life substantially. It wasn't the most traumatic thing that could ever happen to someone. He'd heard stories about how people he knew had to experience their parents separating at an early age, and even worse stories of people he knew having to deal with the death of one (or in one case, both) of their parents dying. However, what happened to Marty still has an important effect on his life. He had just become acquainted at his new school, and like all newcomers was shy about meeting new people. After a few days spent on his own, he was finally approached by a group of students who wanted him to be their friend. At first he was relieved at having new friends whom he could hang out with and speak to, but after a while he soon realised that this really was too good to be true. One day, the school celebrated the opening day for its recently built theatre. The theatre itself was its own separate building, and many people (Students included) felt it represented the greatness and contemporaneity of the school as a whole. However, Marty's friends saw the theatre merely as a target for vandalism, and wanted Marty to come along and help them spray graffiti all over the building. He declined at first, even after they told him if he didn't want to spray any graffiti himself he could just act as the lookout. However, he eventually gave in to peer pressure when they emotionally blackmailed him, telling him that if he didn't help out they'd refuse to be his friends anymore. So that night, they sneaked under the cover of darkness into the school grounds and started to spray inappropriate and offensive graffiti onto the theatre walls. All the while, Marty stood watch, praying that nobody caught him out this late at night. However, things got worse when two of his friends started bickering, eventually leading to one of them throwing his spray can at the other. It missed, and instead broke one of the windows of the building. They began to panic, and fled quickly, forgetting to retrieve the spray can that was used to break the window in the first place. The next day, the school was in uproar. Neither Marty or any of this friends realised just how popular the new theatre was in the first place, although they were glad to find out that the school only suspected one person of having committed the crimes. The principle held an assembly centred about the event, and asked if anybody knew who committed the vandalism. Marty promised not to tell any of his friends, and as such was completely and utterly shocked about what happened next. Almost immediately, all his friends claimed he had done it, which soon led to Marty becoming the most loathed and unpopular student of the school for the next six years. Not only did he receive a detention and threatened to be expelled should he ever do such a thing again, none of the other students wanted to be associated with him, bullies considered him a prime target, teachers were no longer sympathetic towards him and to top it off his former friends didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Whilst this didn't have any adverse effects on his education, after all he still managed to get an A+ for his History Exams, it greatly affected his general views on life. Because of this, Marty grew to become something of a cynic, not to mention incredibly paranoid and distrusting of everyone around him. He was always under the impression that anybody who was trying to be friendly towards him just did so for some selfish reasons, and that everybody he knew had the potential to stab him in the back should he believe him. It didn't help that a year after the event his sister Natalie was born, and suddenly all the attention he used to get as a child was spent on her instead. That being said however, later on in his life Natalie proved to be one of the only people whom he ever really trusted. She always comforted him when he was upset, and liked to entertain him with funny stories she made up. She also moved him in the write direction whenever he was struggling to make a decision, and with the exception of one or two minor cases always ended well for him. However, even with her support, he still struggled with life at school. However, things eventually changed for the better. After the disastrous event, he refused to tell his parents about how he was treated at school out of depression. They were aware of what he'd done, but after a few weeks had forgiven him and assumed that everybody else felt the same. At the age of fifteen, he (After some prompting from Natalie) finally admitted to his father (who'd been suspicious about his behaviour for the past five years) about how awful his life was at school. After a few weeks discussion, his parents decided to move to California, partially because of his school life and partially because of a lucrative job offer which Marty's mother couldn't refuse (This job offer, however, wasn't at Colehurst. It was at a different high school that happened to be in the same area.). When Marty got to Colehurst, instead of trying to make new friends he intentionally stayed away from the other students, afraid that the same event might repeat itself. Various people tried to approach and get to know him, but after numerous refusals to be accepted he was simply forgotten amongst the crowd. Just the way he liked it. As for Marty's interests, after his experience at 5th Grade he became quite a fan of the works of Alan Moore, whom he shared similar political beliefs with. At Colehurst he studies Ancient History, and as of yet has never had a grade below a B-. However, when it came to other subjects he tended to get more average scores. He's an avid player of World of Warcraft, where he often spends hours upon hours levelling up his characters. His parents taught him from an early age how to cook basic things like bacon and eggs, seeing as the two often had to leave him alone in the house for extended periods of time. He's still a competent cook nowadays, although he's no where near as good as any of the other students studying Cooking at Colehurst. He's also Agnostic, claiming that religion has never been one of his biggest concerns in life, whilst at the same time admitting that he actually never really decided whether or not he actually believes in the existence of god at all. This came partially due to his parents mixed beliefs, his mother being a liberal Christian whilst his father is an atheist. Advantages: Whilst he is definitely on the whole distrustful and paranoid about everyone around him, sometimes that can come in handy in certain situations, especially in events where one's survival is a priority. Plus, to those whom he does deem trustworthy he can prove to be quite loyal and helpful. His cooking skills are above average, and he could tell more or less whether or not food is in the right condition to eat or not. Disadvantages: As mentioned above, he is very distrustful and paranoid, which would mean that making allies would be difficult for him, especially seeing as he barely bothered to get to know any of his fellow students. Also, in stressful situations he can be prone to panic, although he can under concentration keep his cool. Most of all however is that he is somewhat out of shape, and can't run for extended periods of time or carry heavy loads without tiring quickly. Original Profile: http://sotf.wikia.com/wiki/Marty_Lovett Designated Number: Male Student No. 14 --- Designated Weapon: LeMat Revolver Conclusion: If he manages to work himself into the right state, B14 could be one to watch. I don't think he'll be able to control that gun, though. Watching him try, on the other hand, could be most entertaining. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Maria Graham Killed By: Karl Chalmers Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Marty is the second person in Second Chances to die with a kill to his name. Coincidentally, he killed the first person to die with a kill to their name. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marty, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: *With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility *No One Checks in Unless Their Name is Smith Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marty Lovett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Marty was decent. He died a bit too early to make a huge impression. My big dislike is his opening post, where I feel like his reaction to the events in the prologue weren’t unique enough to justify them being fully written out. For positives, I feel like his nervousness and fear were generally well written. While I’m not usually a fan of the large number of accidental kills in the early game, I feel like Marty’s was pretty good given his pre-existing paranoia in the scene. His reaction to the killing was good as well; I just wish he’d lasted a bit longer to get more development out of it.- bacon Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters